Our Creative Writing Process
by Cody-kun
Summary: Daelyn and I were working on writing our new ItaSasu fic...then this happened. Read at your own risk.


**So Daelyn and I are planning a multi-chapter ItaSasu fic together. We were working on it over Google documents and then...this happened.**

**Look out for the fic over on her profile c: (just add this to the end of fanfiction dot net) u/4019109/Daelyn-Paolini She's a really great author and hilarious as fuck oh my god**

_I'm in italics_

**_Daelyn is in bold_**

* * *

Why did Itachi have to make Sasuke rely on him like that? Why did Itachi have to be the perfect older brother? Why couldn't he let Sasuke rely on himself once in awhile? And why the hell did he have to make Sasuke fall in love with him? _Sasuke wanted itachi's ochinchin vury badly mhgmm._ **he gobbled it up in his dreams.** _they gonna be havin dat buttsex tho_

_ochinchin in the butt ok every night yes_. **so that' what sasie thought aout that night.**

_mmmm girl dem tyupos LOL I TYPOED WHILE SPELLING TYPO_

_and i am done goodbye world _

**inthe morning h confortned his mote about thesethoughts.** _i am so done daelyn my face hurts from laughing too hard and smiling too much fuck eat up my brither i cant omfgf sasile _

_HELP _

_ME_

_I _

_CANNOT_

_PULL_

_AIR_

_INTO_

_MY_

_LUNGS_

_ANYMORE_

_HELP_

_HEKP_

_HALRFE_

**"whydo i want to eat up my brither,"**

**"eat me up and i'l tll you" she replied.**

**so Sasile ate up his mom on the kitchen table.**

**"Oh, yeah," shesad/**

**"Mmmmh, yummy (slurp)"**

**Suddenly...**

**Itachi burst in.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"**

**"NII-SAN OCHINCHIN"**

**"Why didnt you invite me?" Itachi pouted. "Here,Sasuke...my ocnchin...jus..foryou,"he whispere.**

_I AM SO DONE WITH YOU _

**3**

_*VOMITS*_

_idk back to work or?_

_goddamn it_

_we get nothing done_

_thi_

**not as a team ;-;**

_s is so entertaining though_

_fuck_

_oh my fucking fuck what the fuck i cannot stop laughing i am so fucking done i am in pain because of this omfg you're terrible why do bad things happen to good people this is a really great run-on sentence what's punctuation i cant even spell thank you spell check_

_FUCKING HELL _

_done_

**we should save this **

**versin as a  
**  
_we really should can we_ **bonus special feature**

_PLEASE OMFG _

**with all the commntary bs too****_?  
_**_yes although i dont think they'll be able to tell when im typing or you're typing but it doesn'T EVEN REALLY MATTER ANYWAY BECAUSE IM DEAD_

_*is a corpse* im too busy corpsing WAIT IS THAT A WORD _

_we could color code it_

_like one_

**i dont think ff doecolor codes howaboutboldng it do you want to blac? orme? yeah.** **i'll be black you be italian**_(?)_ _what color is me one is you fuck right i am_ _dumnb (_what was that even supposed to say_)_

_we could bold it or itali...howveer you spell it _

_what idek idc JESUS CHRIST _

**what about order? we'reso out of snyc**

_fuck order i do what i want_

_fuck the police_

_i_

**fuc the road i drive on sdwalk f i wnt **

_'ll inject all the marijuanas _

_what_

_omg we are so off task right now jesus mother fucking christ _

**it;s a beautiful thing (sighs)**

**gt go!**

_what ;-; no_

_and then there was one_

**I am sort of here. On my phone.**

_OH HI I LIKE fuck caps did the thing with the bold and italics _

_I found the definition of corpsing_

_it's a _

**Thank you so much xD**_thing_

_a british thing _

_What do you think people will say if they read this_

**They'll want a share of our crack. Not the butters kind either. Buttsex damn phone.**

_obby. Jesus so like idk should we just cut this out and i could save it as a document? _

**Um. Sure. (Cracks up)**

_I can't wait to hear what people will think of our creative writing process. ; u ; _

**I'm so excited for the reviews. Sorry trying to bold.**

_I can just bold stuff fo you :3 'tis no problem. and omfg same. _

**I got it. Slowly but surely cx**

_Yay c: I love how organized our typing is now. Before it was just like overlapping sentences and I don't even know. Meth. Lots of meth. SOMUCHMETH. *shrieks* _

**I concur so hard *starts cooking meth***

_I know what meth smells like because when i was like 5 my neighbors had a meth lab and we could smell it through the vents_

_MAYBE THAT'S WHY I HAVE SO MANY PROBLEMS HOLY SHIT EPIPHANY HAJKDLHFJSKWLNVFJKALNGJKSLNGVA dammit i cant spell brb spellcheck_

**That doesn't explain enough.**

_HUSH _

**XD**_i rely far too heavily on spell check it's pretty bad dammit with the overlapping sentences and shit _**shh no tears just dreams~ *covers your mouth with chloroform***

_FUCKING JESUS MOTHER FUCKING SHRIEKING AND CRYING oh now im passed out wow thanks sigh _**XD**

_at least use lube this time_

_sasgay's father never used lube on tachi's bum_

_jerk _

**D':**

_r00d _

**Ok now what**

_I'm gonna cut this out and thEN BACK TO WORK :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_have fun with that_

_i gave you the d_

_lots of ds_

_fuck i need sleep and food and normalcy _

_o_

_ok done cutting it out _

_wow apparently i have to install some app to cut it out thank google fuck you_

_gimme a minute ;_;_

_ok done  
time to delete this shit_

* * *

**wE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WAS**

We promise the actual fic will be tons better, okay? So you guys should definitely look out for it c:


End file.
